


Salem Center Academy 19 - Broken

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [19]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Academy welcomes its newest teacher: Betsy Braddock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 19 - Broken

Scene: The Jean Grey School of Higher Learning in New York - Time: NOW

It is a bright, sunny Sunday afternoon in New York, although the spring air is still distinctly cold. Illyana Rasputin arrives at the front entrance to the school on a teleport disc. Instead of wearing her Magik uniform, she is rather conservatively dressed in white blouse, dark skirt hanging just below the knee, and a matching blazer jacket and shoes. She stares up at the old school with an unreadable expression on her face. Then, finally, shaking off her malaise, she walks to the front door and rings the bell. After a moment, Jubilee answers, with Shogo balanced on her hip.

Jubilee: Illyana! Hey! Come on in. 

She greets Illyana with as much of a hug as she is able with the squirming boy in her arms. 

Illyana: Hi, Jubilee. Oh, my, he's HUGE! And Katya says he's walking?

Jubilee [snorting]: Walking? More like running, and everywhere, all the time. I swear I'm gonna put a leash on him and tie him to a stake in the yard. Hey, you know, you didn't have to come to the front door. You could have just 'ported in. Everyone else does.

Illyana: I thought it might be better if I was . . . invited in.

Jubilee: Hey, don't even think that. Okay? Professor Pryde would be heartbroken. As far as she's concerned, you're family. 

Illyana: Piotr isn't here, is he? 

Jubilee: Sorry - he's busy being a superhero. He's gonna be so bummed he missed you! Just consider it an invite to come back later.

Illyana: You're sweet, Jubilee. Thank you.

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde and Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock come down the stairwell into the foyer. Betsy is carrying a large suitcase. Kitty greets her friend with an exuberant hug.

Kitty: Well, here's trouble. How ya been, roomie?

Illyana returns the embrace willingly. 

Illyana: I'm good now. I never get to hug you on video. 

Illyana next hugs Betsy.

Illyana: Betsy . . . thank you so much for doing this.

Betsy: It's my pleasure. 

The women release each other reluctantly.

Betsy: Are you sure you want me to teach your students? You do know Logan fired me as a teacher because I was too intense, right?

Illyana [grinning]: I'm sure you've mellowed since then. You're not planning to murder any of my kids, right?

Betsy: No.

Illyana: Traumatize them for life?

Betsy: Not intentionally.

Illyana: Okay, then. You're hired. 

Betsy grins at Illyana, shaking her head. 

Betsy: Look at you. You're dressed like a schoolteacher.

Illyana: I am a schoolteacher.

Kitty [laughing]: Oh, man. I wish I had a video camera right now. I want that on record.

Illyana: Don't even think about it, Katya.

Betsy: Don't you like being a schoolteacher?

Illyana: I must do, because I keep trying. Are you all set to go?

Betsy: I brought enough clothes for one week. I'm rather excited to see your school. Kitty says it's nice.

Illyana: We like it. It's nothing like this place. But we make do. [to Kitty] Are you going to be able to come out soon?

Kitty: Well, I can't stay for a full week, like Betsy. But I can come at the end of the week following, if that's okay. From Thursday to Sunday?

Illyana: That would be wonderful.

Kitty: Just as long as you remember our agreement. 

Illyana: One fun day, I promise. 

She hugs Kitty again, even more tightly than before.

Illyana: I miss you so much. I'm glad you can come visit soon. 

Kitty: I can't wait the see the kids again. And meet your new student - it's Doug, right?

Illyana: Yup. 

Reluctantly, she lets Kitty go, and discreetly wipes a tear away.

Illyana: I promise, I'm gonna stop crying soon. 

Kitty: You're still doing counseling sessions with Kendra?

Illyana: Every week, and it is helping. I'm not a complete train wreck any more. And I'm also taking adoption classes for the girls. Irma and Phoebe have decided they want to be "Frost-Rasputins". 

Betsy: Oh, my. That's a mouthful.

Illyana: It was their choice. I'm actually flattered that they wanted to take my surname at all. 

Betsy: I can't wait to spend time with them.

Illyana: And they can't wait to see you. It's all they've talked about all week. 

Betsy: Well, no time like the present to start breaking them in. 

Kitty: You'll have a great time, Betsy. All of Illyana's students are terrific kids. We'll see you in a week. And you - [hugging Illyana]: I will see you soon, so stay out of trouble.

Illyana: Yes, ma'am. 

She blows a kiss to Jubilee and Shogo.

Jubilee: Can you wave "bye-bye" for Illyana and Aunt Betsy? "Bye-bye"? No, of course you can't. See ya later, guys. 

Illyana manifests a transport disc, and she and Betsy step inside it. After a moment, there is a blinding flash of light and the disc is gone. Seconds later, the disc reappears in the front lobby of the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters.

Illyana: Here we are, Betsy. Home sweet home.

Betsy [setting down her suitcase]: And we are in Oregon?

Illyana: Yup. We're about thirty miles north and east of Portland, more or less. The closest town is Salem Center.

Betsy: What, there's another one?

Illyana [grinning]: We took it as a good omen.

There is a scuffling sound above them, and they look up to see Illyana's daughters Irma and Phoebe, and their best friend Eva Bell, coming to the railing and looking down into the lobby.

Irma and Phoebe [shouting gleefully in unison]: Aunt Betsy!

The girls come running down the stairs and all but launch themselves into Betsy's arms. Eva trails behind, grinning at her friends' exuberance.

Betsy: Oh, my. This is quite a welcome.

Irma: Thank you for coming to stay with us.

Phoebe: We're so happy you're here. 

Betsy: Let me look at you girls. I hardly recognized you! You are both so beautiful. - Oh, my. Phoebe, with that haircut, you look just like your mother.

Phoebe: Thanks.

Eva: Hi, Miss Braddock. I'm Eva Bell. [she hugs Betsy, only slightly less exuberantly than the cuckoos] Welcome to the Salem Center Academy. 

Betsy: Thank you, girls. I'm happy to be here. 

Illyana: Girls, why don't you let Betsy breathe a little. 

Irma: Sorry, mom.

Phoebe: We're just so excited. 

Illyana: Okay, why don't one of you take Betsy's things up to her room, and Betsy, why don't you follow me into the kitchen. We can have a cup of tea and discuss what we want to get accomplished this week. 

Betsy: Sounds great. 

Eva: I'll get your gear, Miss Braddock. This one case is all?

Betsy: Yes, that's all, Eva, thank you. 

Betsy allows herself to be escorted into the kitchen, with a cuckoo on each arm. 

Betsy [looking around]: Oh, I like this kitchen!

Illyana: It's nice, isn't it? It's my favorite room in the house. What kind of tea would you like?

Betsy: Green, if you have any. 

Illyana: We do. And a biscuit?

Betsy: Thank you, yes. 

Betsy settles herself at the large butcher block table and looks around approvingly. 

Betsy: I can see why you like it here. This is cozy.

Illyana [putting the kettle on the stove]: We like it. You'll be bunking in the room next door to mine. All the bedrooms are upstairs, and the first door you see at the top of the stairs is my room. [grinning] The girls took a lot of time getting the guest room ready for you. You're a special visitor. 

Irma comes out of the pantry with a plate of cookies, while Phoebe gets out teacups and plates. 

Betsy: So, Kitty tells me you've gone low tech. 

Illyana: Damn near no tech is a better description. We have one classroom, which is also the living room that you passed on the way in. We have a practice field up on the hilltop, which doubles as our "danger room". I'll let the girls show you around later. 

Betsy: How do you manage?

Illyana: Well, when we started out, we were hiding from the government, so we were trying desperately to stay off the radar. Part of that meant getting rid of any technology that could be traced. Now that I've been pardoned, we're starting to upgrade ourselves a bit. I don't think we'll ever get to the point where we have the kind of equipment you have at the Jean Grey school. This is a much smaller operation. Just me and seven students. 

Betsy: That must be quite a handful for you. 

Illyana: It's exhausting, but I love it. Honestly, I think I learn more from my students than they learn from me.

Irma: That's so not true, mom.

Phoebe: We've learned so much from you. 

Betsy [to the cuckoos]: So, you girls are officially adopted?

Irma: Not yet.

Phoebe: The paperwork won't be final until the end of next month.

Irma: But as you can see [hugging Illyana] we don't care about the paperwork.

Illyana: They've been calling me "mom" ever since I asked them about the adoption. 

Betsy: I certainly approve. It seems like the arrangement is doing wonders for all of you. Where are the boys?

Irma: David's in town, visiting his girlfriend. Doug's with his folks for the day.

Phoebe: Fabio and Christopher are up on the hilltop.

Betsy: Well, I'm sure I'll get to meet them soon enough. David is the one who's thirty, yes?

Illyana: That's right. I really try not to chain him to the school, but since he doubles as our handyman, it's been difficult. 

Eva comes into the kitchen, settles herself at one of the seats and helps herself to a cookie. 

Betsy: And Eva, you can freeze time, is that correct?

Eva: Yes, ma'am. 

She tosses a cookie into the air, and gestures, and the cookie freezes mid-flight. Phoebe grabs it and pops it in her mouth.

Phoebe: Thanks, Eva.

Eva: Don't talk with your mouth full.

Illyana: I should probably warn you, mealtimes around here can be a little noisy. Apart from not throwing food, I don't really require any manners at the breakfast or dinner table. It's a sort of "elbows out" dining experience. 

Betsy: Noted.

Illyana puts the tea leaves into the strainer and drops it into the ceramic teapot.

Illyana: Water should be ready in a minute. Do you want any milk or sugar?

Betsy: Not with green tea, thanks. So, girls, your mother wants me to put you through "Telepath Boot Camp". Do you think you're ready?

Irma: I don't know how ready we are. 

Phoebe: But we're going to give you our best effort.

Betsy [grinning]: Good. I like motivated students.

Irma: We really do appreciate that you're taking the time to work with us.

Phoebe: There are lots of things we could really use your help with.

Betsy: Well, I'm sure your mother has a list of things she wants to get done while I'm here, but I want your input, too. If there are specific things you want to address during your training, I will try to accommodate you.

Irma: Thank you!

Betsy: I should warn you girls, this is going to be a rough week for you. We have a lot to cover in a very short time, and it's going to be a lot of hard work. 

Irma: We've kind of planned that, apart from meals or sleeping, we were gonna spend all of our time with you. 

Phoebe: We want to make the most of our opportunity. 

Betsy: Okay, I just wanted you to be ready. I won't be taking it easy on you. 

Phoebe: As long as we get lots of hugs from you at the end of each day, we'll be fine. 

Betsy: Fair enough.

The teakettle whistles, and Illyana turns off the stove. She removes the kettle from the burner and after a few moments, brings it over to the table and fills the teapot.

Illyana: Irma and Phoebe are preparing a telepathy class for our other students. I think while you're here, they'd appreciate your help, Betsy.

Betsy: Oh, really. This sounds interesting. 

Phoebe: Yeah, if it's okay, one night we'd like to do a rehearsal run with you and mom, and get your input. 

Irma: We thought we'd start by showing everyone how to project - or not project - their thoughts. Teach them how to control what they're sending out all the time. 

Betsy: Mmm. The world would be a much less interesting place if everyone did that.

Irma: It would be quieter, though. 

Betsy [smiling]: Quieter isn't always better, girls. I've learned to appreciate the value of cacophony. 

Phoebe: I'm really hoping you can keep us honest with some parts of the presentation we're not sure about. 

Betsy: I'll be happy to help, girls. [her grey eyes twinkle] We might actually want to do that presentation this evening. I'm rather planning on leaving you too exhausted for anything else the rest of the week. 

Illyana: Okay, girls, after we finish tea, Betsy and I need to be alone for a few minutes. And no spying.

Irma and Phoebe [together in unison]: Yes, mom.

Eva: Yes, professor. 

After tea is finished, the girls each give Betsy one more welcoming hug, then run upstairs to hide in Eva's room.

Betsy: The girls are amazing, Illyana. I've never seen Irma or Phoebe acting so much like real people before. 

Illyana: I wish I could take the credit. But the truth is, I did none of it. The girls did that all on their own. 

Betsy: Maybe, but you contribute more than I think you realize. Irma and Phoebe really do regard you as their mother. I don't have to be a telepath to see that. 

Illyana: The only thing I said to them was, "Yes, I will be there for you."

Betsy: Sometimes, that's all that's needed. Now. About my fee.

Illyana [arching an eyebrow]: Oh, yes?

Betsy: Hey, if Kitty can have a fee for services rendered, so can I.

Illyana: And what would you like in compensation for your services, Miss Braddock?

Betsy: A duel. 

Illyana: Really. 

Betsy: You and me. Soul sword versus psychic katana. No moves barred.

Illyana [grinning]: You want to throw down with me, honey?

Betsy [returning the grin]: Oh, absolutely.

Illyana: I think I should warn you, I won't be much competition for you. My own students are throwing down on me these days.

Betsy: I don't believe that for a minute.

Illyana: Believe what you like. It's true. I'll be happy to give you a match, but I doubt I'll be able to give you anything close to a challenge.

Betsy: Let me be the judge of that. 

Illyana: Okay, Betsy. You're on. The hilltop will be the perfect place for a fight. Just let me know when. 

Betsy: All right then. Let's discuss what you'd like to accomplish for the girls while I'm here, and then I can let them give me the grand tour.

Illyana: Irma desperately wants to try some combat practice on the astral plane. You'd be perfect as an opponent. You have a skill level and experience she can't match, so she won't have to worry about holding back. Even if you have one arm tied behind you, you'll still be challenging her. 

Betsy: And how about for Phoebe?

Illyana: Phoebe's made it clear she has no intentions of going into the field for a career. She isn't sure what she wants to do yet. I think what would appeal to her most is learning new skill sets. She's capable of doing just about anything, but there's so much she doesn't know. She's had very little guidance.

Betsy: Emma didn't train the girls?

Illyana: She couldn't. She was crippled. She lost her powers. 

Betsy: Oh, God, how horrible. I'm sorry, Illyana. I really had no idea.

Illyana: It's all right. It's not something Emma was keen to share with anyone. Very few people outside our group knew about it. [she sighs] Anyway, the girls are sincere about wanting to spend every minute with you. They want to be pushed, and pushed hard. So they're all yours for the week. I'll spend my time with Eva and the boys. 

Betsy: Sounds fine to me. Are there any other house rules of which I should be aware?

Illyana: Just one, really. We have a common yoga class for everyone at eight AM up on the hilltop. You're welcome to join if you want. That's the only time we request that Irma and Phoebe be available for the group. We have breakfast immediately afterwards, and then, the girls are yours for the rest of the day. Oh - and you need to be aware of the alarm clock.

Betsy: Alarm clock?

Illyana: On weekdays, Eva gets everyone out of bed at seven-thirty by running up and down the hall, yelling and banging on pots and pans.

Betsy: Good Lord. 

Illyana [laughing]: Horrific, isn't it? But it works for us. I just wanted to warn you. Since you're on east coast time, you'll probably already be awake. But it can be a rather rude start to the day. Especially if you didn't know it was coming.

Betsy: I'm glad you warned me. 

Illyana: For the rest of today, though, just make yourself comfortable. Remember, you just gained an extra three hours. [she grins] Let the girls show you around. We'll have dinner, and after the girls do their presentation, we'll probably watch a movie together as a group in the living room. 

Betsy: Sounds great.

Illyana: I'll ask Sergei if he can join us, too, and David can bring Doug back to the school early, if his parents don't mind. That'll give you a chance to meet our entire extended family. 

Betsy: I get to meet the boyfriend?

Illyana [grinning]: Yes, you get to meet the boyfriend. 

After the women finish tea, Illyana gives the "all clear" and turns Betsy over to the girls for a tour of the house and the hilltop. Illyana retreats to her office, first to call Sergei and invite him for dinner:

Illyana: Hey, Sergei.

Sergei: Hey, Angel. 

Illyana [laughing]: You really need to stop calling me that.

Sergei: Sorry. I call 'em like I see 'em, and you're stuck with it. Please tell me you're inviting me over early.

Illyana: I'm inviting you over early.

Sergei: I love to hear you say that.

Illyana: Actually, Betsy just arrived from New York, she's teaching the girls this week, and we're planning a big dinner and a movie with everyone over here. I'd love it if you could join us. 

Sergei: Sure, absolutely.

Illyana: And that means you're spending the night.

Sergei: This invitation keeps getting better and better.

Illyana: Your dad is welcome, too, if you want to bring him. 

Sergei [teasing]: Does he get to spend the night, too?

Illyana [laughing heartily]: He most certainly does not.

Sergei: Seriously, I appreciate the offer, Illyana. I'll ask him. But I'm guessing he'd prefer to meet you in a quieter setting, maybe dinner with just the three of us.

Illyana: I understand. I just wanted to let you know he's welcome.

Sergei: Well, after he's met you, then we'll see how he feels about meeting all the kids.

Illyana: Par for the course. You're dating a schoolteacher.

Sergei: Is there anything I need to bring?

Illyana: Just you. If you don't mind a teleport, I can pick you up in a little while. 

Sergei: I don't mind. I'm used to it now. Actually . . . if you can come in about forty-five minutes, I can introduce you to my dad. He's desperate to meet the woman who has stolen his son's heart.

Illyana: I did not steal your heart. You tore it out of your chest and handed it to me. Like I'm supposed to know what to do with it. 

Sergei [laughing]: Well, don't crush it, or step on it, or throw it away, or anything like that. I might need it back someday.

Illyana: Nuh-huh. You gave it to me, mister. It's all mine now. I'm going to suck all the blood out of it, then lock it in a curio cabinet for lost souls. 

Sergei [laughing]: Why do I get the feeling you're not joking?

It turns out that everyone accepts Illyana's impromptu invitation - not only Sergei and his father, who elect to drive up to the school, but also David and Aimee, and even the Green family agrees to come - leaving Illyana suddenly facing preparing a meal for eight adults as well as seven children. When Betsy comes back from the hilltop, with the other students in tow, she graciously offers to help - as do Eva and the cuckoos. Bolstered by her army of cooks, Illyana quickly comes up with a menu - pot roast, oven roasted potatoes, green bean casserole, baked tomatoes stuffed with rice, spinach and mushrooms, fresh asparagus spears with lemon sauce and two large cherry pies and ice cream taken from the freezer. The girls are delighted to help, doing most of the work while Illyana and Betsy decide about where to seat everyone.

Illyana: Even the big table won't hold fifteen of us. We're going to need another table. 

Betsy: There's no reason we can't set up another table here in the living room. This used to be a lobby and a bar for a hotel, yes? So let's just put a table at the far end for the adults, and let the students eat at the butcher block table. You can conjure a table and chairs for a night.

Illyana: Yeah, of course. Can you help me pick out a table?

Betsy: Certainly, but is it that important? I know Doug's parents are coming, but - 

Illyana: Yes, but Sergei's bringing his father. 

Betsy: Ahh . . . 

Illyana: Right.

Betsy: You want to make a good impression in front of your boyfriend's father.

Illyana: I want to make a GREAT impression in front of my boyfriend's father.

Betsy: Say no more. I'll find the style, and then you can blink it into existence. 

Illyana: Betsy, thank you.

Betsy: I'm delighted to help. [she grins] We'll have the elder Mr. Philinov begging his son to marry you by the time the night is over. 

Illyana [laughing]: We don't need to go that far. I just don't want him to think his son has made a terrible mistake dating me. 

Fabio [coming into the room]: Hey, professor, since we're having company, do you want me to get the firepit ready? It's going to be a mild night out - maybe you guys would like to sit outside and talk for a while after dinner?

Illyana: That's very thoughtful, Fabio. Thank you. Yes, please, I'd appreciate it if you'd set it up. 

Fabio: Sure thing.

Betsy [watching as Fabio leaves the room]: You have such wonderful students, Illyana. I'm really impressed. 

Illyana: Oh, they give me my fair share of headaches, trust me.

Betsy gives Illyana a wistful smile.

Illyana: What?

Betsy: Nothing. I just have a feeling - I've found myself in the middle of something very special, and I'm going to be very glad I'll be able to say I've been a part of it. 

Dinnertime arrives in hardly any time at all. The girls retreat upstairs just long enough to make themselves presentable. Illyana, after agonizing over choices for too long a time, finally settles on a modest black dress, with a simple gold necklace with an ankh pendant, tiny golden hooped earrings and half-pumps. Betsy, wearing a full length grey dress that matches her eyes, with a sash and pearl necklace, grins at her friend.

Betsy: I thought dinner tonight wasn't formal.

Illyana: It wasn't - until I found out Sergei was bringing his father after all. You look amazing.

Betsy: Thanks. I debated bringing one nice dress with me. I'm glad I did.

Illyana [indicating her choice of attire]: Is this okay? Doug's parents are coming, so I want to seem at least semi-professional. 

Betsy: Don't worry, Illyana, you look fine. Just remember, everyone who's coming tonight either already knows you, or knows about you. And they've all given you "yes" votes. Trust me, you can breathe tonight.

Illyana: You'll remind me, won't you?

Betsy: Oh, absolutely. [her grey eyes twinkle] I think your date is here.

Illyana: Already?!

Betsy: Breathe, Illyana. Breathe.

The doorbell rings, and Eva, who is already downstairs wearing a beautiful pastel blue dress, opens the door. 

Eva: Hello, Sergei. Hello - it's Mr. Philinov, yes? I'm Eva Bell. Please come in.

The elder Philinov is a rugged, handsome man, a wolf in winter, with a shock of nearly snow-white hair, but still possessed of a powerful build and a charming smile. He wears a simple black suit and tie, while Sergei opted for slightly less formal attire, decent dress slacks and shirt. He takes his father's coat. 

As Eva steps back, she shoots a quick message to the cuckoos through their shared mental link. 

Eva: Cuckoos, you need to get down here, R.T.A. Sergei's dad is here, and he is HOT!

Illyana comes down the stairs, desperately trying not to appear nervous.

Illyana: Mr. Philinov. Thank you for coming. I'm Illyana Rasputin.

Dmitri: Please, call me Dmitri, Miss Rasputin.

Illyana [taking his hand]: And please call me Illyana. 

She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

Dmitri [to Sergei]: Oh, I like this one. 

Illyana: Please, come in, make yourselves comfortable. 

Irma and Phoebe come down the stairs, each wearing full length, belted dresses - Irma's in dark blue, Phoebe's in pink. Everyone cannot help but stare at them in admiration. 

Irma [to Dmitri]: Good evening, Mr. Philinov.

Phoebe [to Sergei]: And good evening, Mr. Philinov.

Irma [to Dmitri]: This is my sister, Phoebe.

Phoebe: And this is my sister, Irma.

Irma and Phoebe [together in unison]: We're pleased to meet you. 

Dmitri takes each of the girls' hands and kisses them in greeting. 

Dmitri: And you young ladies are students here?

Phoebe: Not just students. 

Irma: We're Illyana's adopted daughters.

Dmitri: Ah, yes! Sergei mentioned that.

Irma: Please, won't you sit? 

She waves her arm in the direction of the living room. A beautiful oval table with a candelabra has been set up at the far end, large enough to seat eight, and the only indication of the classroom left in the room is the large whiteboard, with topics from the Ethics class still written upon it. 

The girls have clearly taken it upon themselves to be hostesses for the evening. As Sergei and Dmitri settle themselves into chairs, Irma stands in front of them, perfectly poised.

Irma [to Dmitri]: Mr. Philinov, would you like something to drink? I'm afraid we don't have any hard liquor, because this is a school. But we can offer you wine, tea, soda or water. 

Dmitri: Just water, with a slice of lime, that would be most welcome. Thank you, Irma.

Irma: Sergei, can I get anything for you?

Sergei is both amused and delighted that everyone wants to put on a good show in front of his father. 

Sergei: The same, Irma, thank you. 

Fabio and Christopher come down the stairs, Christopher in a dark suit, Fabio wearing a suit jacket over dress slacks and cream-colored buttoned shirt. Betsy follows a few moments later, giving the men enough time to make introductions. 

David and Aimee arrive next, and David is clearly nervous at introducing his girlfriend, but everyone welcomes them both warmly, and Aimee is immediately put at her ease. She is a petite, attractive Asian woman in her late twenties - and she and David are clearly smitten with one another. 

Doug and his parents arrive last, and after another whirlwind of introductions being made, the adults gather in the living room to get better acquainted, while the students stay largely in the kitchen, taking it in turns to make unobtrusive forays into the living room to see if any refreshments are needed. Despite her initial nervousness, Illyana finds herself drawn into conversation, and to her great relief, she and Dmitri get along famously from the start. The elder Philinov clearly spends the first few minutes sizing Illyana up, but rapidly he is won over, and seals his full consent upon his son's choice. 

After the meal, the adults gravitate to the back patio to enjoy the mild evening and sit near the fire and continue their talk, while Doug, Fabio and Christopher quietly go about the task of cleaning up. 

The Greens are the first to leave, fairly early, but as they step out onto the front porch, they take Illyana aside for a private comment before departing.

Danny: We just wanted to say, what you've done for Dougie, it's nothing short of a miracle.

June: We haven't seen him this happy and confident since - well, since he's been a teenager, really. 

Danny: Whatever you've done for him, we can't thank you enough.

Illyana: That's nice to hear, Danny, June. I was hoping we'd have good results with Doug, but I have to say, I hadn't expected to see so much improvement so quickly.

June: And now that we've had a chance to meet his classmates in person, we feel very good about the decision to bring him here. They all seem like really nice kids.

Illyana: Yes, they are. [she grins] They are being very polite this evening, in front of all the guests. I promise, though, they are real teenagers. 

Danny: As you might imagine, we really had some real anxiety about shipping Dougie off to any boarding school, no matter how good its reputation. But what we've seen has been like an answer to a prayer. I feel like we've got our son back. Thank you. 

Illyana [unexpectedly touched]: Honestly, I want to thank you both, for allowing Doug to stay with us. He's an excellent student, and it's a pleasure to work with him. And he has bonded so quickly with the other students, we really do consider him like - well, part of our family. 

June: And your other students - they're like Doug? They all have abilities, like his?

Illyana: Every student here has a unique gift, June. They are all very special. Like your son. 

Danny: Well, we can't argue with the results. We're very grateful to you, Illyana. Thank you. 

June: And thank you for inviting us over to see your school. It helps us to know where our son is. You know. Just to know. 

Illyana: I understand. Thank you again for coming tonight. 

After the Greens make their departure, Sergei steps out onto the porch. 

Sergei: I'm going to take my dad home in a little while.

Illyana: Sure, do you want me to 'port you back later?

Sergei: Yes, please. 

Illyana: Your father is a wonderful man, Sergei. Thanks for bringing him tonight.

Sergei: He wanted to meet you so badly, I couldn't hold him back. [he grins] If I haven't proposed to you by morning, he's going to be profoundly disappointed.

Illyana [draping her arms over Sergei's shoulders]: Maybe you should. I'm in a really good mood tonight. I might say yes.

Sergei: I thought I was the one who was supposed to move fast. 

Illyana [kissing him]: Mmm. Nope. Missed your chance.

Sergei: What, just like that?

Illyana: "Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor." Be ready next time. 

Sergei [as if accepting a dare]: Okay. I will. 

Illyana [grinning]: Good. Now let's go bid your father a good night.

They step inside, and find Dmitri engaged in animated conversation with Betsy. 

Dmitri: So, you're not on the faculty here?

Betsy: I guess you could say I'm on loan.

Illyana: Why, Dmitri, are you chatting up my schoolteacher?

Dmitri: I suppose I am. [he grins] I'm only old. I'm not dead.

Betsy: He's perfectly charming. 

Sergei [to Illyana]: I promised dad we'd have a proper meal together soon, just the three of us.

Illyana: I'd be delighted, Dmitri. Thank you. 

Eva [elbowing her way into the conversation]: Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay? We're going to watch "Guardians of the Galaxy".

Sergei [rolling his eyes]: Ooh. Can't miss "Guardians of the Galaxy".

Illyana [laughing]: It's all right, Sergei. Please give me a call later. 

Sergei: I will. Eva, go ahead and start without me, but with any luck, I'll be back in time for the third reel.

Eva [frowning in puzzlement]: Third reel?

Sergei: Never mind. It's an old person thing. [he kisses Illyana] See you soon, Angel. 

Illyana: Not soon enough, Angel Watcher.

As the Philinovs leave, Illyana notices Eva grinning ear to ear. 

Illyana tries to make her voice stern, but she can't help smiling.

Illyana: Something amuses you, Miss Bell?

Eva: I'm not amused. I'm delighted. [impulsively, she hugs Illyana] Hang onto him, professor. He's a keeper. 

Illyana [softly, to herself]: Yeah. I think he is.

The first day of training passes fairly quickly, with Betsy taking the cuckoos into intensive morning and afternoon sessions on the hilltop. As they near the end of the afternoon session, Betsy relents to allow the exhausted girls to retreat to some nearby shade at the tree line for a few moment's rest. She regards her new charges with a tolerant smile, and decides to drop a carrot or two. 

Betsy: I'm quite impressed with your abilities, girls. Your skill sets are far more advanced than I realized. I think you're ready for much more advanced training.

Irma: Really?

Betsy: So later on, I'm going to show you how to project illusions - 

Phoebe [wide eyed with excitement]: COOL!

Betsy: And - there is one other thing I will show both of you. But - you have to promise me - you will NOT practice this unless I'm around.

Irma: What is it?

Betsy: Taking possession another person's mind and body.

Irma: Seriously. You can do that?

Betsy: Yes, and I will show you how to do it - but I want your solemn promise, you will not practice this without my supervision. This is something incredibly dangerous, girls. You could easily hurt someone very badly. And any damage done would be permanent. 

Irma: We'll promise not to practice without you. 

Phoebe: If you'll promise to come back regularly to teach us. 

Betsy [grinning]: Do I sense a negotiation starting here?

Irma: We know you have a real job to go back to. We're very grateful that you're making this time for us.

Phoebe: We're just being selfish. We want more Aunt Betsy time. 

Betsy: Well, I'll tell you what, girls. I've really been impressed by the effort you've shown me today. Keep that up for the rest of the week, and I will seriously consider it. 

Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Yes, ma'am!

By mid-week, the girls have given everything they have, and are exhausted to the point of skipping dinner. Betsy decides to relent and give them a half day off to rest, while she makes arrangements with Illyana for their duel the following morning.

Betsy: So I thought first thing tomorrow, if you don't mind giving the students the morning off, you and I will settle my payment. 

Illyana: Sure. They'll probably be glad of the break. I've been able to do far more training with them than they usually get when I'm by myself. 

Eva [listening to the conversation as she is making a plate to take up to the cuckoos' room]: Professor, is it all right if we watch?

Betsy: I'm not sure that's a good idea, Eva.

Illyana: What Betsy and I will be doing isn't play fighting, or practice. It's a real fight. There's a possibility we could seriously injure each other. 

Eva [somewhat alarmed]: Uhh, you guys don't have any sort of grudge against each other, do you?

Illyana: No! No, Eva, nothing like that. 

Betsy: It's really not that different from two martial artists squaring off in a ring. 

Eva: Please don't take this the wrong way, but - what's wrong with you guys? Why do you want to hurt each other?

Illyana: Eva! It's okay, really. It's not a fight to the death. 

Eva: Yah, and that's supposed to be comforting how, exactly?

Betsy: I promise, Eva, I'm not going to kill or cripple your teacher. 

Eva [becoming upset]: Do you guys think this is some kind of joke?

Illyana: Eva - hey. 

Illyana gets up from her seat and hugs her student. 

Illyana: It's just a fight. That's all. We're trying to see if we can challenge each other. Any sort of combat is dangerous, but we're not fighting because we're mad at each other, or because we want to hurt each other. We're trying to improve our skills by challenging a fighter we think will force us to do our very best. I promise, it's going to be fine. 

Eva: I think I've changed my mind. You guys go kill each other. I'm going to hide in my room.

Eva takes the dinner tray and hurries out of the kitchen. Illyana looks after her, dismayed. 

Betsy: It's all right, Illyana. Leave her be. She just thinks the world of you. She's lost two teachers already, and even the thought of something happening to you still spooks her. After we come back down tomorrow, she'll see you're fine, and that will be the end of it. 

Illyana: I hope so.

The next morning, all the students get to sleep in. Illyana and Betsy climb to the hilltop to help themselves limber up, Illyana in her Magik uniform and Betsy wearing her Psylocke costume. 

Betsy: I like your new outfit. 

Illyana: Thanks. I was ready for a change. Is that a new katana?

Betsy: I brought a modified one. It can cut flesh as well as paralyze minds.

Illyana: You brought that just for me, did you?

Betsy [smiling]: Well, you are rather special, you know.

Illyana: Thanks for that. . . . I think.

The women move apart, each going through her own stretching exercises. After a few moments, they move back to the center of the field. 

Illyana: How do you want to do this? Three strikes?

Betsy: Three consecutive?

Illyana [considering for a moment, then nodding]: Okay.

Betsy: Are you ready?

Illyana: As I'll ever be. 

Illyana draws her sword, slimming it so it is roughly equal in width and length to Betsy's katana. The women move a few feet apart, weapons drawn, circling each other warily. Then Betsy launches her first attack, and it is all Illyana can do to defend herself. After parrying a series of vicious strikes, Betsy knees Illyana in the stomach, sending her sprawling. Betsy savagely slices at Illyana with her katana, drawing blood on Illyana's thigh. The wound is not a deep one, but is ugly and painful. Illyana grimaces as she struggles to her feet. 

Betsy: First strike to me. 

Illyana readies her sword, and once again Betsy charges her. Illyana is simply unable to match Betsy's speed or power, and in a matter of moments, she is wounded again, this time on her left arm. Illyana clutches her injured limb, and starts to step away. Betsy is dismayed. 

Betsy: Oh my God, are you seriously crawling away from a fight?

Betsy hooks her leg under Illyana's, sending her crashing to the ground. She raises her katana as if to deliver a killing blow. Illyana's sword falls from her hand, and she closes her eyes. 

Betsy is so shocked by this that she lowers her arm and stares at her friend, almost horrified.

Illyana: Don't look at me like that. I told you. I'm no good any more.

Betsy: Illyana, what's happened to you?

Illyana: Did you think I was joking earlier?

Betsy: The Illyana Rasputin I know would never just lie down and whimper before she died. 

Illyana: That Illyana Rasputin is gone. 

Betsy: No. No, no. I don't believe that. I can't. Whatever happened to, "Boy, I will break you"?

Illyana: Well . . . now I'm the one who's broken.

She struggles to sit up, grimacing at the pain from her wounds. 

Illyana: You got me pretty good, Betsy. And please stop looking at me like that. This is humiliating enough as it is. 

Betsy sits down in the grass next to Illyana. 

Betsy [quietly]: Illyana, I had no idea you were hurting this badly. 

Illyana [surprised]: It doesn't show?

Betsy: But - you're so strong in front of your children.

Illyana: My children are my strength. Anything good or powerful left in me comes from them.

Betsy: No, no, no. I can't have this. You can't be this . . . this crippled THING. I need you to be your old self. Your vicious self, your demonic self.

Illyana grins ruefully.

Illyana: You sound like me, when I was talking to Emma after she lost her powers. 

Betsy: You helped her, then.

Illyana: I tried to.

Betsy: Did she ever get her powers back?

Illyana shakes her head sadly. 

Illyana: No. She never did. But I kept after her, and after a while, she was able to pick herself up, brush herself off and become one hell of a great teacher. The students were in awe of her. 

Betsy mulls that over.

Illyana: You miss her very much, don't you?

Illyana sighs disconsolately.

Illyana: Emma was . . . she was like a part of me. It's so rare to find someone who just "gets" you, you know? Emma got me. Right away. And I don't mean she read my mind. She didn't have to. She just had me figured out from day one. And she liked me anyways, which was the weirdest thing. And I never knew, never realized, how much she meant to me, until . . . 

Illyana's voice breaks and she closes her eyes, momentarily overwhelmed by grief. Betsy regards her friend sympathetically.

Betsy: Then . . . let me offer to do for you, what you once did for Emma.

Illyana: I could never be the person I used to be, Betsy. That woman is gone. And to be honest, there are some parts of her I don't want to get back. 

Betsy: Are you saying you don't want my help?

Illyana: I'm saying . . . if you can re-train me to get back up on my feet when I've been knocked down, I would welcome your help. Gladly.

Betsy grabs her water bottle, and takes a long swig, then hands it to Illyana, who drinks from it gratefully. 

Betsy: Your daughters have been pleading with me all week, to stay here a little longer. 

Illyana: Would you consider that?

Betsy: I've already been thinking about it. I have to say, I really do get a "buzz" working with them. They give me everything they have. It's very gratifying to have students like that. 

Illyana: They adore you. And they trust you.

Betsy: I couldn't stay here full time, you know that.

Illyana: Yes, I know.

Betsy: Would you be willing to consider an arrangement similar to the one you have with Kitty?

Illyana: What, to have you come out one or two days, every other week?

Betsy: I'd like very much to continue working with Irma and Phoebe. And you, too. If you want my help.

Illyana: I would be delighted. And very, very grateful. 

Betsy nods to herself, coming to a decision.

Betsy: Then . . . when I get back to New York, I'll speak to Ororo about taking some time away from the team for two or three days a fortnight. Honestly, I don't think she'll mind. But I do need to clear it with her first.

Illyana: Thank you, Betsy.

Betsy puts an arm around Illyana's shoulder, careful not to hug her tightly, to prevent further aggravating Illyana's wound. 

Betsy: Who knows? Maybe you'll turn me into a schoolteacher. And wouldn't that make Logan just turn over in his grave.

Illyana: It does kind of pull you in. Teaching, I mean. I never thought I could do it. But I think I might never have found this . . . joy . . . that I feel otherwise. 

Betsy: Well then, my friend, I would like to formally offer my services as teacher to the headmistress of the Salem Center Academy of Gifted Youngsters.

Illyana [grinning]: Well then, welcome to the faculty . . . Professor Braddock.


End file.
